A Chance
by Sqiggles
Summary: Yuya has a question for Kyo but when she's hurt before she could ask what will happen? Will Kyo ever get the chance to ask her? KyoxYuya [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline**: Before Kyo gets his body back. No real timeline but Kyo and Yuya are alone with everyone else having separated for the time being. No spoilers expected.

Kyo walked with Yuya on his back. She was out cold thanks to a cut on her stomach. "You'd better live. You don't have permission to die." Kyo lay Yuya down by a stream and against a tree. I should clean the wound. He tore a piece of his kimono off and went to wet it in the stream. Kyo knelt beside her and began to clean Yuya's wound. "What were you going to say?"

Flashback

"Hey Kyo."

"….."

"If we live through this will you promise me something?"

"…"

"Will you….. Ahh!"

"Yuya!"

Kyo felt anger. Not because of the attack. He wouldn't have cared if it had been him. _But because it was her._ He grabbed his sword and quickly landed a fatal wound on the man who had attacked Yuya.

End Flashback

His hand stopped when he got to her face. It was bloody. How did that happen? He slowly began to wipe the caked blood off of her forehead. He took a moment to admire how she looked. So childish, so helpless. His gaze suddenly found where he had left his other hand. She would have killed him had she been awake. He couldn't resist the sudden urge to feel if she had grown that had washed over him. Kyo started to bandage Yuya's cut._ I have to take her kimono off._ _And is that a problem? No it's not._ Kyo quickly shoved a stream of perverted thoughts out of his mind as he continued with the task at hand.

To be continued!

This was originally supposed to be a OneShot. I decided to make it more. Another KyoxYuya of course. Hope you liked it.


	2. Floating

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo. Although I really wish I did. But I respect the person who does.

**Important:** Sentences in _Italic_ are thoughts.

**Sorry**: Sorry if Kyo or Yuya seem a little Out of Character.

**The Question**

_By: SamuraiDeeperKyo _

**Floating**

_I'm floating_. Yuya could feel herself floating on water. _I could end it now_. Yuya's blond hair floated all around her it had long since come undone. _But I won't._ She was naked. _I can't kill you no matter how much I want to._ She floated on pure blue water. _I didn't give you permission to die woman_. She smiled_. So don't disobey me._ Suddenly she saw an image of a man standing waist deep in water next to her. His long red hair and crimson eyes made her realize who it was. _Kyo. _The whisper escaped her lips.

Red eyes snapped open. "Kyo." He got up and went to her side. "Woman." He leaned close to her face and felt her breath. Somehow feeling the heat on his cheek made him feel things he didn't want to think about. His lips hovered over hers for just a moment. Before Kyo knew it he was inching closer. He quickly pulled back and sat down against a tree right beside Yuya.

Yuya had felt warmth right above her and tried to open her eyes. "Uhhh." Kyo was at her side again. "Woman wake up." He shook her shoulder. "Come on woman wake up." The warmth was there again. She didn't want to lose it this time so she grabbed Kyo's kimono. Kyo looked at her small hand touching the edge of his kimono for a moment before telling the anger in him to shut up. _I'll at_ _least wait until she's fully awake to yell at her for touching her master._ He didn't move her hand he couldn't. He didn't have the heart to at the moment. She looked so weak so innocent. "I could kill you right now. But I can't." The last part came out in a whisper. She looked up at him with that just woken up look and smiled. "Ugly who told you that you could fall asleep?" Yuya didn't care. Not at that moment. "Kyo." The one word caressed her lips. Kyo stopped in mid thought. "Hey woman watch where you're going next time. I don't want to have to nurse you back to health again." Yuya was still too weak to fight back. Even yelling would take most of her strength so she didn't bother. Instead she crawled up into Kyo's lap and looked him in the eyes. For a brief moment they had something special. Then it was gone just like that. Yuya pressed her lips to Kyo's in a silent thanks and Kyo was stunned. Who would have thought the thousand killer would have been surprised by this girl. It was Yuya's turn to be shocked as Kyo kissed back.

* * *

Done!

Seemed like a good place to end it. Hope you liked it.

Until Next Time,

**SamuraiDeeperKyo**


End file.
